


Don't You Go

by nerdzeword



Series: 8 Tracks [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part who knows anymore of the 8 Tracks series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while since I've had time to write. Technically I still don't have time to write, but details. Sleep isn't that important right?  
> the song is 'Don't You Go' by All Time Low

Draco looked down at the sleeping woman beside him with something close to disbelief. This wasn’t the first time he’d been in this position, but it was the first time he had been in this position with this _particular_ woman. This would normally be when he would be quietly summoning his clothes and other belongings from around the room and disapparating before the sleeping witch woke up. But then again, he had never had a one night stand with Hermione Granger before. It was almost a dream come true.

Except in his dreams they weren’t piss drunk, and she actually loved him back.

She began to stir and Draco knew he only had a few moments to avoid an unpleasant conversation that neither of them would and enjoy, and would result in one or both of them being hexed, followed by months of weird looks and awkward small talk at work. Draco couldn’t seem to move for some reason. He just watched her breathe, her tangled forest of curls moving slightly with each breath. He didn’t ever want her to go.

She stirred again and finally rolled over, her brown eyes met his grey and neither of them blinked for a full thirty seconds. Finally she moved, her mouth formed the word _Malfoy_ and settled into an alarmed O shape before she rolled back over and groaned into her pillow.

“Please tell me I’m dreaming.” She moaned.

“You dream about me?” Draco couldn’t think of anything else to say. She groaned again and sat up, reaching for her clothes.

“This was a mistake. One huge mistake. You just had to give in. Just had to let Ginny drag you to the stupid ministry party. ’oh it’s the weekend Hermione. Live a little’ Never again. I will never listen to Ginny Potter ever again.” Draco had a feeling she had tuned him out entirely and was talking to herself. He smiled at that, she was cute when she was frazzled.

“I don’t even do one night stands!” she wailed after pulling on a t-shirt that Draco recognized as the one he’d been wearing under his collared shirt the night before. He didn’t bother telling her.

“Well it was a one night stand until I woke up next to you.” He informed her. She jumped slightly, obviously having forgotten he was still there.

“What does that even mean Malfoy.”

“It means, we should take advantage of the weekend and make it not a one night stand.”

“Oh no. I have already made one mistake this weekend. I’m not making another.”

“So what? We go back to work on Monday and avoid eye contact and hope this all goes away?”

“Yes.” She replied flatly, although Draco could see in her eyes something very close to pain before she turned away and moved towards the bedroom door. He grabbed her arm.

“Don’t you go, Granger. Don’t you dare go carry on with your life, pretending this never happened, because damn it! I want something to happen! I want this to be more than a stupid decision, a one night stand that started at a party that was way crazier than any company party is meant to be.” She just stared at him for a long moment, before a shy, almost secretive smile spread across her lips.

“Well then Draco. I suppose we should do this right.” She stepped out of his grasp. “You can pick me up at 8!” She called over her shoulder as she continued walking towards the bedroom door. Draco snorted and followed her, grabbing her around the middle he spun her around and pulled her back towards him so she was pressed against his chest.

“I think not.” Was all he said before he pressed his lips to hers.

 

 


End file.
